Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 74
Suggestions Carpet Merchant vs. Gwonam Allow me to summarize this as succinctly as logic allows: SQUA. DA. LA. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : This is one of the worst fights I've ever seen, and I absolutely love it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Hilarious, but I'm not sure how I feel about opening the door for Cd-i and other non canon things. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : There is no rule against anything noncanon not being in the ToC. I think it is a brilliantly inspired choice.-- C2' / 03:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Did I say there was a rule? And take it easy. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I wasn't trying to sound hostile, so sorry if I was. '-- C2' / 20:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : : In one fight where the Carpet Merchant was a competitor, I recall saying "Three words: SQUA. DA. LA." What a funny little coincidence. Portal-Kombat : : I just don't like it. Maybe because the carpet merchant reminds me too much of hippies. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I honestly don't know what to think. One part of me hates it, one part loves it, and one part just keeps saying "squadala," over and over again. That's what comes from watching too many YTP's, I suppose.--MaloMart (talk) 08:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : :bout time we've had a CD-I character to flame and insult Oni Link 14:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Everything's already been said. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : : For once, me and Joe agree on something. No rule, but still, no thanks.--RH 16:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Not many people know about Gwonam. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :: : But so many people know his lines. Solar flute (talk) 19:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : : I've been dying to have a CD-i character in the Temple of Courage, I can't wait to see what Watcher will say. Solar flute (talk) 19:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Melari vs. Patch Well, both live on large northwestern mountains and extremely high walls with falling boulders must be climbed to reach them. They both mend broken swords and both help Link to reach fire/lava themed dungeons. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Crenel Hermit would be a better choice than Melari. I'd dig it then. --AuronKaizer ' 01:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with AK here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : It's the character's that off put me a bit, but I can see some promise in it.'-- C2' / 03:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Good connections, but I haven't played either game so I can't really support it. Portal-Kombat : :Me like Oni Link 23:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I can see it. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :: : If you knew the characters I'm talking about, you wouldn't think they're too similar at all. In fact, the first three votes, I believe, are opposes/neutrals because they're not similar enough. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : : very different personalities yet share similarities. Anyone else ever find Patch a little sadistic? Oni Link 20:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Arwing vs. Chris Houlihan A little idea I've had for a while now. Which legendary easter egg is your favorite?--MaloMart (talk) 08:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Klevar, but I'd prefer something based on a secularized holiday. --AuronKaizer ' 13:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : So-so. I don't really like it, but I don't really dislike it either. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Good one! Portal-Kombat : : Well, I like it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Chris Houlihan I understand, but as of Oot's release, the arwing was no more than a gameshark code, therefore I do not consider it Zelda, so no--RH 16:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Easter eggs? --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : :The Arwing's just a hack. Solar flute (talk) 19:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :: : Okay, I put it the wrong way. The Arwing really isn't much of an Easter egg in my oppinion. Solar flute (talk) : :The Arwing isnt a hack. Its a beta enemy that can only be seen through the use of Hacking Oni Link 19:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : : I just don't like it. '''-- C2 / 20:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Octorok vs. River Zora A battle of the ages and seasons between two projectile firing species old as The Legend of Zelda itself! Who shall dominate the seas?--RH 15:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : No. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : zuruzuruzuru --AuronKaizer ' 16:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Octorok would win. Portal-Kombat : : All we know is that this suggestion will ''not dominate the seas. Or anything else for that matter. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I see that now--RH 15:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Not very similar... --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Old, borring, stale.-- C2' / 20:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : : Umm, old? Was this suggested before? If so, I'll try to check the archives better.--RH 02:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Darknut vs. Phantom Guardian Battle between two seemingly invincible warriors. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Not interested. Sorry. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh. It's not interesting to me. Also, I dislike when connections are based on opinions; for example, that Darknuts are seemingly invincible is not something they are traditionally known for in the series like with Phantom Guardians. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : : I prefer Darknuts, but they're clearly not invincible, or even seemingly invincible. Portal-Kombat : : Zzzzzz.... Huh?! Did I miss something? Just really lack-luster to me sorry.-- C2' / 20:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : : It's not very original, but there's nothing "wrong" with it, as such. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments Man, this is a sour week, I had considered just taking mine down, but it's obviously not the only one getting blown out of the water. Don't get me wrong, these opposes are mostly valid, but ouch, guys.--RH 17:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :A couple of weak week's. People arn't likeing what's being offered. It's how it goes I guess.'-- C2''' / 20:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess people are running out of really good ideas--RH 02:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC)